I Called For Him
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: What Was Raine's Story?


I Called For Him  
By: Lady Oceanstar  
  
((Hiya everybody, its me again. I know I can write fics better than poetry so this is my first FF8 fic. I know what you are thinking. This is just another one of her stories about ppl dieing like they are in her DBZ stories. AND YOU'RE RIGHT!! This one's about Raine so at least you know she dies. Hope ya like it guys! LATEZ! -Lady Oceanstar (Anna) ))  
  
Laguna, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone here to die, maybe if you where there to hold my hand I wouldn't have went away. I heard the rain beating that day. I called to you! Did you not hear? I waited for you...why didn't you come home....  
  
It was cold that day, I remember it well. I was staring at my ring, the one you gave to me, remember? It was a beautiful ring, Laguna. I looked down at the swell on my stomach that would soon be our son. God, I wished you'd come home. I missed you and Elle. God, Laguna I think I cried every night. Then I felt something inside of me burst. I flipped out, and you might think this funny of me but I ran outside and screamed, "Oh God! Somebody help me! My waters broke!" Ha ha, laugh Laguna. (I know, I'm acting demented, but this has to be sad!) Some ladies helped me to the hospital and one of my good friends was by my side to hold my hand and whispered things to me like, "Laguna is thinking of you, breathe and push, then when he comes home you can show him your son." God, I wish I could have Laguna. He was such a beautiful boy and you would have loved him just as I had. I did what she told me and finally our son was born, but I didn't feel to good so I passed out. I don't remember anything but the dream that I had while I was asleep. It was to dark to see much of anything, but I knew and felt the crowd infront of me. I could see you, that brown hair and those shimmering green eyes reaching out to me as I reached for you. I reached and pushed and tried as hard as I could to make it through that crowd. I screamed for you, did you hear me? I cried and screamed your name as loud as I could, but...the crowd was too strong..and they pushed me away from you. You yelled my name, but it was to late, they pushed me far away. Then I woke up.  
  
When I woke up, nobody was in my room, but I felt terrible. I could hardly move it was so bad. I turned my head to see the small incubator beside my bed. I stood up as much as I could and looked over to see our son asleep. This hurt. I don't know why, I guess because you couldn't see how beautiful he was with me. I had to find you, I had to! I walked out that hospital and tried to walk. I hit my knees, but before I lost all my strength...I screamed..  
  
"LAGUNA!! PLEASE COME HOME!!!"  
  
Then I collapsed.   
  
Laguna, I found out that you became the president of Esthar and didn't even know it. Thats just like you, my sweet innocent Laguna. I miss you. I want to hold you and kiss you. Your touch just seems so distant now. Much like a dream. I hope one day you and our son pass roads to each other and finally meet each other. I love you and him and Elle. Take care, darling.  
  
Oh and our son's name.  
  
I told them before I started to give birth to him.  
  
His name is Squall.   
  
The End  
  
((okay, before we end this fanfic, I have to make my point across. Lots of ppl say there is no way Laguna is Squall's daddy or Raine is his mommy, well Yes, they are - and for those who want proof, I submit the following evidence...  
Raine died after giving birth to a baby boy, according to Ellone. As is seen in the ending, Laguna married Raine. If the child was not Laguna's, then who was it?  
Raine's child was born seventeen years ago. During the course of the game, it's repeatedly stated that the Sorceress War ended seventeen years ago, and late in the game we found out how - right after Laguna sends Ellone back from Esthar, he helps the resistance movement defeat Adel. Raine dies before he gets back, so it would have to be within that window of time between the time he sent Ellone back, and the time he defeats Adel, that Raine's baby is born. Seventeen years ago, so the baby would now be Squall's age.  
Ellone was sent to the orphanage run by Cid and Edea Kramer after Raine's death. Why would they send her one place, and the baby to another? Therefore, it's highly likely that Raine and Laguna's baby was one of the children also at the orphanage.  
As a small child, Squall tries to keep Ellone all to himself. He and the others may have been too young initially to know that there was a connection between the two, but Ellone certainly wouldn't have been. And they got the nickname "Sis" for her from somewhere...  
If you play cards with Laguna on the Ragnarok, you'll see he has Squall's character card. Throughout the course of the game, you'll usually find character cards on people who are closely connected to them, certainly not a person the character has never met before. (With the exception of the Queen of Cards side quest...) Zell's mother has his card, Rinoa's father has her card, the Trepies have Quistis's card, Ellone has Laguna's card...  
The most obvious clue is also on the Ragnarok, during the same time frame during which you can challenge Laguna to a game of Triple Triad. Ward and Kiros all but state it outright. If you talk to Kiros, he tells Squall "You look very much like your mother." Which would have to mean he's seen Squall's mother, which would be a completely useless bit of information unless we also had seen his mother during the course of the game. Then if you speak to Ward, he tells Squall (with the help of Kiros) "Good thing you don't look like your father." For the same reasons as above, this means we also have seen Squall's father. And who do we know who Ward would pick on in such a way, hmm?  
And finally, if all that isn't enough - DNA evidence. In the Information section of the tutorial, the entry for moombas states that they remember people's blood. When Laguna came to the Shumi Village seventeen years before, he lived among them for awhile, and even tried to teach a moomba to talk. All it was able to say, however, was his name. And then at the beginning of disc 2, while escaping the desert prison, a moomba licks Squall, and proclaims "Laguna!" How else would Laguna's blood be Squall's...?  
SO HA HA! lol! Please Review and give me pity for I know I suck ;_;  
  
-Lady Oceanstar)) 


End file.
